At Last
by dolphingirl375
Summary: AU. New Directions is looking for new members and Rory thinks he's found a recruit. A lot of fluff, plenty of angst-hello, they're TEENAGERS!  Rory/OC- NOT SLASH! Some Tike and others.
1. Chapter 1

**At Last**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, only the idea and OC. (If I owned, TIKE would be front and center every episode!)**

**Author's Note: My absolute favorite Glee couple is Tike (Tina and Mike were my faves from season one even though he was only background; when they became a couple-oh happy day!), but I don't feel up to the challenge of writing a Tike story at the moment. **

**AU, obviously.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**As always, suspend disbelief.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

* * *

><p>The glee club gathered nervously in a corner. Mr. Schuester thought it was a good idea to sing during lunch to try and recruit more members. Only Rory and Blaine were upbeat and excited. They'd never done this before so they had no idea that their performance would be met with silence and blank stares. And possibly projectiles of the edible variety.<p>

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Blaine asked, bouncing on his toes.

"Do we _really_ have to do this?" Mercedes whined, looking around nervously.

Rory stood on the fringes observing the other members of New Directions. His big smile faded a bit as he noticed Mercedes wasn't the only one looking around with fear on their face.

"Where _is _Mr. Schue? He promised he and Miss Pillsbury would be here with Figgins so we wouldn't get pelted with food again," Tina said.

_Again?_ Rory thought.

"They're probably making out in a janitor's closet," Puck said with a smirk.

"No. Too germy. Ms. Pillsbury wouldn't stand for that," Kurt said matter-of-factly. "There's a reason I'm wearing last season's fashion," he added.

"I was wondering what was up with your wardrobe today," Santana said. "But I didn't want to say anything."

"Let's just get this over with," sighed Finn. "Maybe it won't be as bad as last time."

"Right you are, Finn Hudson," Rory said enthusiastically.

With a resigned look, Artie pushed a button and the opening notes of _Moves Like Jagger _filled the cafeteria. The New Directions picked up the beat and started singing and dancing.

Sam and Puck saw a couple of guys tapping their feet under the tables while trying to look like they weren't paying attention. Everyone else either ignored them, looked bored or stared as if they were the biggest weirdos around.

Rory noticed a girl in the corner nearby. Her long brown hair was hiding a good portion of her face, but she was smiling and her body was swaying to the music. He smiled at her when he realized she was singing along. She stopped and her face turned a deep crimson color. Rory smiled and nodded his head at her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

_Shy_, he thought.

As the group came together near the doors for the big finish and Sam and Mike were dancing their butts off in front of the group, Rory asked Brittany who the girl in the corner with the dark blue scarf was.

"No idea," she said as she twirled away for the final bars.

The song ended and they stood there, only Blaine and Rory smiling, waiting for applause.

"Join New Directions! We meet in the choir room every day at three!" Finn yelled. They turned as a group and ran out the doors, dragging a confused Blaine and Rory with them. The sound of food splatting against the doors followed them down the hall.

They didn't stop running until they reached the choir room and safely locked the doors behind them.

"_Never_ again!" Mercedes yelled. "If Mr. Schue wants new members so bad _he_ can sing and dance during lunch to recruit them."

"You said it, sister!" "Amen!" "I second that!" "Where the hell was Schuester anyway?" bounced around the room.

They waited in the choir room until second bell. Puck handed out forged passes to everyone and they went to their next class.

* * *

><p>Rory entered his English class and handed the teacher his pass. She glanced at it and waved him toward an empty seat. Rory didn't really have the time to look around but he did catch a flash of dark blue out of the corner of his eye. Mrs. Bell was talking about Shakespeare and his influence on culture, language and life in general. Rory turned his head and there she was, in the back corner, diligently taking notes.<p>

"Rory, can you recite a passage from any of Shakespeare's works?" Mrs. Bell asked causing Rory's head to snap back to the front.

"Uh…What was that?"

Mrs. Bell repeated her question and gestured for him to stand front and center. He gulped as he made his way forward. The teacher had to shush several students who taunted him with the threat of detention.

Rory closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned to face the class. His soft Irish brogue filled the room as he recited from Hamlet.

"To be, or not to be, that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them."

The room had grown quiet and his voice stronger as he continued.

" To die, to sleep-

No more; and by a sleep to say we end

The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wished-to die, to sleep-"

He wasn't really seeing the other students in the class or the room itself. He was back in Ireland on the stage of his small school, starring as Hamlet in their fall drama.

"To sleep, perchance to dream, ay there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil

Must give us pause-there's the respect

That makes calamity of so long life."

As he neared the end, he consciously returned to room 215 in William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. He looked around as he uttered the last line and noticed Mrs. Bell and most of the girls were hanging on his every word. He saw the girl in the back corner watching him in a dream-like state, her hands clasped under her chin. After a beat of silence the classroom erupted in applause, Mrs. Bell's being the most enthusiastic.

Rory felt his cheeks warm as he bowed his head and returned to his seat.

"Oh...my. Wow. That was just…just…_lovely_," Mrs. Bell gushed. "Thank you, Rory."

He tried to concentrate the rest of the period and take notes, but he couldn't help noticing all the girls who were now smiling at him and trying to catch his eye. He was having quite a healthy fantasy in his head; all the girls were flocking around him as he walked down the hall when the bell rang.

As he stuffed his text and notebook in his backpack, he didn't notice the one thing he should have. Several of the boys had been giving him dirty looks. Mrs. Bell stepped into the hallway just as Rory stood and started up the aisle. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his face and someone stepped on his backpack while another kicked him hard on the ankle as they laughed then ran out of the room. He heard the word leprechaun and something about rainbows before their voices faded with distance**. **

All fantasies were instantly forgotten as the pain in his ankle throbbed and reality set it. _I am _still_ just Rory Flanagan; Irish exchange student, glee club member, outcast. And lonely. Oh, _so_ very lonely._

Just then he felt a gentle pressure under his arm, helping him up. As Rory dusted off his front and gingerly put weight on his ankle a small hand held out his backpack. "Thanks," he said, accepting the bag and looking up. Right into the face of the girl from the cafeteria. She smiled and nodded then slipped past him and was gone before he could introduce himself.

* * *

><p>Later at glee club, Mr. Schuester apologized for missing the lunch performance. He'd had a run-in with Coach Sylvester.<p>

"Did anyone express any interest in joining?" he asked hopefully.

"Before or after they threw their lunches at us?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Well, I saw a few guys tapping their toes. They seemed to be on tempo," Sam offered.

"I saw a girl actually watching us and singing along," Rory said. "She was swaying to the beat."

"Really? Who was it?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Don't know. Long brown hair, blue scarf. I haven't seen her before."

"New girl. No one knows anything about her," Artie said.

"Fresh meat? Excellent!" Puck said, earning him several dirty looks from the girls. "I _meant_," he said staring down the looks, "that she's new so she doesn't know that associating with the glee club is a social death sentence."

"I think she's in my gym class," someone said.

"Well, Rory. Your assignment is to find out who this mystery girl is and see if she wants to join us."

"Sure thing, Mr. Schuester."

* * *

><p>Rory tried to talk to the girl several times over the next few days without any success. He asked the few people in his class that were friendly about her, but they didn't know anything either; they'd never talked to her. Several referred to her as 'scarf girl' as she wore a different colorful scarf every day.<p>

It took just over a week for Rory to finally corner her in the library at lunch. "Hello," he said approaching her table in the most remote section of the library. "My name is Rory Flanagan." She nodded a hello. Rory made sure he talked slow and enunciated carefully so she could understand him. "I wanted to thank you for the hand up last week in Mrs. Bell's class. That was very kind of you." She gave him a small smile and made a dismissive gesture with her hand as she shook her head.

"It meant a lot to me. I'm fairly new here, too, and I don't have many friends. So I really appreciated it. It's nice to meet you… uh…" he looked at her expectantly waiting for her to introduce herself. She saw he wasn't leaving so she took a deep breath and opened her notebook. She scribbled something then turned it toward him so he could read it.

In neat block print it said, HI. MY NAME IS GRACE KELLEY.

"Like the actress?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. MY MOM WAS A HUGE FAN. I CAN HEAR FINE, BUT I CAN'T SPEAK.

"Do you have laryngitis or something?" Rory asked.

NO. I'M MUTE.

"Oh," Rory said. "Well that puts an end to the other thing I wanted to ask you about." Grace cocked an eyebrow and stared at him. Rory pulled out the chair next to her, sat down and said, "When the glee club performed in the cafeteria I couldn't help but notice you were enjoying the performance." Grace nodded. "I was going to ask you to…uh…" Grace dropped her gaze to the table. She knew what was coming. "…if you wanted to join glee club," Rory finished. "I'm sorry. I..."

Grace grabbed her notebook and scribbled something then showed it to him. IT'S OK. YOU DIDN'T KNOW. THANKS FOR ASKING ME. YOUR PERFORMANCE ROCKED, BY THE WAY.

Rory read the note and smiled. "Thanks." He noticed her stack of books and gestured at them. "Wow, you look really busy. I don't want to bother you. I just wanted to meet you and say thanks…and glee…" He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'll let you get back to work."

Grace wrote a much longer note. When she finished she pushed the notebook toward him. YOU'RE WELCOME. YOU'RE NOT BOTHERING ME. IF YOU COULD PLEASE NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT ME…BEING MUTE, I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I'VE SEEN WHAT STUDENTS HERE DO TO PEOPLE WHO ARE DIFFERENT.

Rory snorted. "You have _no_ idea. I'll just tell the club you…can't sing?"

Grace smiled and nodded. THANKS, RORY. IT WAS REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU.

"You, too, Grace. It's been a pleasure." Rory stood and pushed his chair under the table and started to walk away. After a few steps he turned and quickly walked back to her. "Um, Grace? Would you mind if…maybe I joined you here…sometimes and…we talked?" he asked hesitantly.

She quickly wrote and handed the notebook to him. NO, I WOULDN'T MIND AT ALL. I'M USUALLY HERE DURING LUNCH AND 7TH PERIOD.

Rory smiled and said, "Okay then. I'll see you 'round. Bye." Grace smiled and waved. Rory turned and walked out of the library. He waited until he was several yards down the hall before he grinned and let out a little whoop of joy. Two hockey players walked past and tripped him with a, "Watch it, Lucky Charms!"

Rory was still smiling as he picked himself up. If he had looked back at Grace as he was leaving he would have seen her smile and blush slightly.

Grace couldn't help but smile the rest of the day. Rory was cute and seemed to be very nice. She was really hoping he actually showed, she was looking forward to having a conversation with someone other than her family. She hadn't had anyone to talk to since…_before_.

* * *

><p>Rory told the glee club that the mystery girl's name was Grace and that she said thanks, but she couldn't sing a note.<p>

"Well neither could I when I first joined and look at me now," Mike said.

"You could sing, you just lacked confidence," Tina said quietly to him.

"Yeah, maybe she just needs practice and confidence like Mike did," Artie said.

Rory panicked for a few seconds then said, "No, I don't think that's it, but I'll ask her again." After practice Rory got Finn alone and told him about his future meetings with Grace everyday.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, little man! You don't want to come across as too eager or desperate," Finn said.

"But, I _am_ desperate, Finn Hudson."

Finn was shaking his head. "But you don't want _her_ to know that. Wait a few days before you meet her. Then, don't go every day. You want her to think you're cool. And since she's new, she doesn't know about glee club's rep yet. You still have time to make a good impression before she realizes…"

"You're right, Finn Hudson. Thank you for your advice, you're a true friend."

"No problem, Rory. Come to me anytime you need advice about girls."

* * *

><p>Rory had planned to follow Finn's advice. After all, Finn had dated and slept with several of the hottest girls Rory knew, but he <em>really<em> wanted to know more about Grace. He waited a whole night then showed up in the library for lunch the next day. He told Grace what the club had said and he wasn't sure what to tell them.

They came up with something that wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth. I DON'T WANT TO LIE, BUT I'M NOT READY TO HAVE EVERYONE LOOK AT ME/TREAT ME LIKE THE SCHOOL FREAK, she wrote.

"Believe me, I understand _that_," Rory said.

YEAH, I NOTICED HOW THE GLEE CLUB IS TREATED. I DON'T GET IT. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND DIDN'T I HEAR YOU MADE IT TO NATIONALS LAST YEAR?

"We did. And I don't understand our treatment either. Uh, does that mean you don't want to be seen with me?" he asked.

NOT AT ALL. I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS ABOUT ME. IT'S JUST KIND OF NICE BEING ANONYMOUS FOR A BIT. I HAVEN'T HAD THAT LUXURY IN A VERY LONG TIME. Rory nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Despite Finn's sage advice, Rory had lunch with Grace almost every day. He learned that she <em>loved<em> music. They compared play lists and discovered they had similar tastes. To Grace's delight, he introduced her to some lovely Irish music that she enjoyed very much.

Rory also learned that she'd lost her voice the summer after sixth grade. He was curious to know how, but she didn't elaborate and he was much too polite to ask.

He also learned that she had the most incredible dark green eyes that every once in a while looked blue.

Grace learned all about his family, friends and life in Ireland. I'VE BEEN MEANING TO TELL YOU, THAT DAY IN MRS. BELL'S CLASS-YOUR HAMLET SOLILOQUY WAS ABSOLUTELY BREATHTAKING.

"Thank you," Rory said, surprised. "I suppose the accent helps."

AN ACCENT WHEN RECITING SHAKESPEARE NEVER HURTS. BUT THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE WHEN YOU WERE RECITING-IT WAS SO MELANCHOLY. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF?

"Home. I was Hamlet in our school play last year."

ARE YOU HOMESICK?

Rory shrugged one shoulder. "A little, I guess. I miss my family. It's been a little lonely here. If not for glee club I wouldn't have any friends. And now you, of course."

IT MUST BE HARD TO BE SO FAR AWAY FROM THEM. ARE YOU SORRY YOU CAME?

"It _is_ hard, but I don't regret coming. I've always wanted to come to America and I try to look at all experiences as an opportunity to learn something. About myself. Or others. Or life."

I TRULY BELIEVE WHAT DOESN'T KILL US MAKES US STRONGER. I LOOK AT IT AS CHARACTER BUILDING.

"_Exactly_. Grace, I was wondering…is writing the only way you communicate? I'd think your hand would get tired," he asked her.

I'M PRETTY USED TO IT, BUT WITH MY FAMILY I USE A KIND OF SHORTHAND AND WE USE SOME SIGN LANGUAGE.

"Really? Could you teach me some?"

She looked at him in surprise. "You really want to learn?"

"Yes, I do. It would make our conversations a little faster and easier."

From that day on part of their lunch consisted of Grace teaching Rory some basic sign language.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed.**

**I absolutely fell head over heels for Damian as I watched _The Glee Project _last summer. I was thrilled he won and I was hoping the writers would make his character as charming as he was. Honestly, I think they've failed so far. A friend who had not seen _TGP_ thinks Rory _is_ charming, but I told her not near as much as the real Damian. **

**I haven't seen the Valentine's episode yet-can't until the weekend and I am SO looking forward to it! (Since I found out there's a TIKE duet in it-LOVE the TIKE duets!)**

**The inspiration for this story came to me one night as I woke up from a light sleep. (Let's hear it for insomnia!) I've been working on my other stories, but this just _had_ to be written and posted…_now_! **


	2. Chapter 2

**At Last**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the lovely feedback, it's much appreciated.**

**As always, suspend disbelief. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two<span>**

* * *

><p>Grace and Rory had progressed from meeting only in the library to a small diner after school. It was just far enough away that no one from McKinley ever went there so they felt safe. They practiced communicating mostly in sign only so no one ever bothered them.<p>

Rory really liked Grace. She was smart, sweet, funny, and she loved music. She also never had any problems understanding his accent, no matter how thick it became sometimes. She figured that was because her ear was used to accents due to her love of foreign films and watching a lot of BBC America. She was the only girl he'd been so comfortable with right from the start that he had no trouble conversing with her.

He was debating about asking her out on a _real_ date. He just wasn't sure how she'd feel about being seen with him out in public. Rory finally decided the best thing to do was just talk to her about it.

* * *

><p>The next day in the farthest corner of the stacks, he said, "So, Grace." She looked at him intently. She'd learned that when he started a sentence that way, something was on his mind. "Um…I want to ask you something, but…I'm…uh…"<p>

JUST SAY IT, RORY, she wrote.

He took a deep breath and said, "I think you know by now that those of us in glee club are considered the biggest losers in school, and I don't want to do anything to pull you down into that group, but…I'd really like to take you out on a proper date. I understand if you want to say no. You may end up getting slushied just for being seen with me and I…" Rory paused to take a breath and sneak a look at her face. Grace was wearing an amused expression. Even though Rory's speech had sped up and his brogue became thicker with each word, she still understood every syllable. She'd been hoping he'd ask her out for a while.

Rory did a double take. "What?"

I'D LOVE TO, she wrote.

"Really?" She nodded. "Oh, well then…are you sure? Being seen with me in public isn't cool. No telling what the kids at McKinley will do to you. Especially the hockey team," he added under his breath.

ARE YOU TRYING TO GET OUT OF A DATE BEFORE WE'VE EVEN HAD ONE? she wrote. Rory was about to protest when he saw the smile on her face and realized she was teasing him. I'M NOT AFRAID OF THEM. BRING ON THE SLUSHIES! I DON'T CARE. Rory looked skeptical. I MEAN IT. TO ME, IT JUST PROVES HOW IGNORANT AND CLOSE-MINDED THEY ALL ARE.

Rory smiled. "Thanks for that, Grace."

Her expression turned serious as she grabbed the notebook back and quickly wrote something. She slid it across the table to him. I WAS WONDERING, ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME?

"What? Why would you think that?"

YOU'VE NEVER INTRODUCED ME TO ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS.

Rory's eyes opened wide in surprise and his eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline. "Oh, I just thought, maybe…you didn't want…" Rory's face turned redder and redder as he struggled to explain. He stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried again. "I honestly didn't think you'd want to meet anyone and have to, you know, explain…well…_you know_…" He looked at her pleadingly.

Grace wrote and passed him the notebook. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY, RORY, AND I APPRECIATE IT. YOU'RE RIGHT, I REALLY DON'T WANT TOO MANY PEOPLE TO KNOW YET. BUT, IT WOULD BE NICE TO MEET A FEW MORE PEOPLE. MAYBE A FRIEND OR TWO FROM GLEE CLUB?

"Yeah, sure. They're the only friends I have. Other than you." Rory quickly went through the New Directions members in his head trying to figure out who he could introduce her to that wouldn't act all weird or gossip to everyone.

_Brittany wouldn't understand fully, Santana would be too rude, Finn Hudson would be uncomfortable, Rachel would feel sorry for Grace then make it all about herself, Sugar would be rude and blame it on her self-diagnosed disease, Puck…clueless. Artie…maybe, Sam and Mercedes…Kurt and Blaine…Blaine would probably be okay, but Kurt, awkward. Mike and Tina…hmmm. Mike is a nice guy, Tina is nice… _"Maybe you'd like to meet Mike and Tina**? **I think they'd be the best choice to start."

THE CUTE ASIAN COUPLE? I'VE SEEN THEM TOGETHER. THEY DO SEEM REALLY NICE.

"They _are_ nice. Well, what do you want to do? Meet for coffee? Go to Breadsticks?"

BREADSTICKS MAY BE A BIT PUBLIC FOR A FIRST MEET. WHAT ABOUT OUR DINER? IT'S QUIET AND KIND OF PRIVATE. DO YOU THINK THEY'D REALLY DO IT?

"Probably. I'll ask today after glee practice. When do you want to get together? Is tomorrow after school good?"

WHATEVER WORKS FOR THEM. JUST TEXT AND LET ME KNOW.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Grace smiled and waved good-bye. She knew Rory wasn't ashamed of her, she'd been teasing him. The more she thought about it though, the more nervous she became. She hadn't had any friends for a long time. Rory had been the first in years. What if they were weirded out by her? What if they got tired of the effort it took for her to communicate? Grace took a deep breath and pushed it from her mind. Rory wouldn't ask anyone he didn't think could deal.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Mike and Tina parked down the street from the small diner.<p>

"Wonder why we're meeting here?" Mike asked as they approached the door.

"Rory said it's quiet and Grace is really shy. She's more comfortable here than at the Lima Bean," Tina responded.

They entered the diner and saw Rory and Grace at a corner booth. Rory stood and made the introductions. "Grace Kelley, this is Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang."

"No relation," they both automatically declared.

Grace smiled warmly and shook the proffered hands. "Mike and Tina, this is Grace Kelley, whom I hope to make my girlfriend," Rory said with a grin. Mike and Tina smiled too as they noticed a dark blush creep up Grace's face.

"So nice to meet you," Tina said.

"How are you liking McKinley?" Mike added.

Grace looked nervously at Rory. "Uh, guys, there's one other thing about Grace. She, uh, can't speak. She can hear just fine, she just can't talk."

_Here's the moment of truth,_ Grace thought.

"Oh," Tina said, noticing the small dry erase board and notebook on the table.

"Then how do you communicate?" Mike asked looking between the two.

Rory pointed to the board. "She usually writes, but she's also teaching me some basic sign language."

"Cool," they said, nodding and taking a seat.

Grace grabbed the white board and wrote furiously then turned it toward the couple. SO NICE TO MEET YOU. I'VE SEEN YOU AROUND SCHOOL.

"Yeah, I've seen you around too," Tina said. Grace smiled and nodded. She let out the breath she'd been holding. The waitress came over and took their orders.

Questions and answers were flowing easily between the four of them by the time she brought their drinks.

"Wow, you write so fast and neat," Mike observed.

YEARS OF PRACTICE.

"Do you mind if I ask…how long?" Tina asked timidly.

ALMOST FOUR YEARS.

"That must be hard."

SOMETIMES. I GUESS I'M USED TO IT NOW. SORT OF. I NEVER TALKED MUCH BEFORE WHEN I COULD.

"Why's that?" Mike asked. Tina smacked him audibly on the leg under the table.

Grace smiled. IT'S OK. I WAS EXTREMELY SHY. STILL AM ACTUALLY. She looked at Rory again and gave him a meaningful look.

"Oh, by the way, you guys, Grace would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone she can't talk."

"Aren't people going to figure that out?"

EVENTUALLY, BUT I'D LIKE TO KEEP IT QUIET FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE.

"She doesn't want to be labeled a freak…yet," Rory said glancing at Grace. She smiled and wrote something.

TRYING TO POSTPONE A SLUSHIE FACIAL AS LONG AS I CAN.

Mike and Tina both smiled and nodded knowingly. "Who else knows?"

BESIDES MY FAMILY, THE TEACHERS AND YOU THREE, NO ONE. Grace erased the board and added, I PLAN ON TELLING MORE PEOPLE SOON, BUT I WANT TO WORK UP TO IT SLOWLY. IT'S KIND OF…HARD? WEIRD? YOU KNOW?

Tina nodded thoughtfully. "I totally get it."

Rory and Mike took their empty glasses and went up to the counter for refills. "Grace seems really nice," Mike said.

"She is. Thanks so much for doing this, Mike. It means a lot to me. And to Grace."

"No prob. Just the other day Tina and I were talking about how nice it would be to meet some new people."

"Honestly?"

"Cross my heart."

By the time they returned to the table, Tina and Grace were having an animated chat. Rory smiled at how comfortable the two girls were with each other.

"Whatcha talking about?" Mike asked as he slid in next to Tina.

The girls looked at each other and Tina giggled. "Girl talk," she said.

Mike looked serious as he turned to Rory and said, "That's code for none of our business. Which means they were talking about us."

"All good I hope," Rory said. Grace and Tina looked at each other then the boys and just shrugged.

Conversation resumed as they discussed favorite classes and teachers. As they discussed the glee club Grace looked wistful. "Oh, sorry, Grace. This must be boring for you and really rude of us," Tina said.

NOT AT ALL. I LOVE MUSIC AND I ENJOY HEARING YOU TALK ABOUT IT.

"We didn't mean to exclude you," Mike began.

Grace held up a hand and shook her head. I KNOW AND YOU AREN'T. REALLY.

There was an uncomfortable pause then conversation resumed slowly. Grace glanced at her watch and wrote, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS SO LATE. I HAVE TO GO.

They all glanced at their watches. "We need to go, too. This was really a lot of fun," Tina said.

"Yeah, we need to do it again," Mike added.

"Definitely," Rory said.

I HAD A GOOD TIME, IT WAS SO NICE TO MEET YOU BOTH.

Grace and Tina exchanged cell numbers. "Text me anytime," Tina told her.

YOU, TOO.

"I will."

They all walked out and Tina gave Grace a hug before she and Mike headed down the street toward his car.

"Grace seems really great," Mike commented.

"Yeah, and those two are _sooo _cute together," Tina said with a smile. "Just adorable."

Mike put his arm around her and squeezed her into his side as he said, "Not as adorable as us, right?"

"Of course not! No one is as adorable as _us_," she reassured him.

"Is it bad that I thought it'd be hard communicating at first?" he asked.

"No, not at all. I thought the same thing. She's amazing, though. It was just like having a normal conversation with anyone."

"Yep."

"I'm so happy Rory found someone. He was pretty lonely."

"Yeah, but he has the whole glee club."

"Not the same as having a best friend or girlfriend," Tina said.

"Or a girlfriend who's your best friend," Mike said softly.

"Awww…" Tina stopped and stood on her toes to plant a gentle kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "I wonder what happened, why she can't speak."

"Rory told me she hasn't even told him, yet."

"Really? They've been together every day for over a month now."

"He said he doesn't want to push her. She'll tell him when she's ready."

* * *

><p>Rory and Grace were watching Mike and Tina walk down the street. "That went well, I think. Right?" Rory asked.<p>

YES. THEY'RE VERY NICE. I REALLY ENJOYED THEIR COMPANY. LOOK HOW CUTE THEY ARE TOGETHER.

"From what I've heard, they're the most stable couple in glee. Maybe the whole school."

IT'S OBVIOUS HOW MUCH THEY LOVE EACH OTHER. THEY'RE REALLY SWEET. THANKS, RORY, FOR DOING THIS.

Rory's grin widened and his eyes lit up. "'Twas my pleasure, Grace."

Grace sighed. I REALLY DO HAVE TO GET HOME NOW. TEXT ME LATER?

"You bet. See you tomorrow, Grace." Grace smiled then gave him a peck on the cheek before she turned and headed up the street. The smile on Rory's face lasted the whole way home.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Tina texted Grace and joined her in the library for lunch. "Love your scarf!" Tina said.<p>

THANKS. GREAT BOOTS!

"Thanks."

I REALLY HAD A GOOD TIME YESTERDAY.

"We did, too. Mike and I were talking about maybe going on a double date?"

A slight pink tinged Grace's cheeks.

WELL, ACTUALLY…RORY AND I HAVEN'T BEEN OUT ON AN OFFICIAL DATE YET.

Tina's face fell a little. "Oh…"

WE JUST WEREN'T SURE HOW IT WOULD WORK. AND THERE'S THE FACT THAT I'M STILL TRYING TO KEEP MY 'PROBLEM' ON THE D.L.

"I'm sorry, Grace. I didn't mean to…" Grace held up a hand and shook her head. "And don't call it a problem. It's just a part of you, like…my brown eyes." Grace smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Tina and Grace had lunch together again the next day. Mike and Rory joined them. "So, who should I introduce her to next?" Rory asked Mike and Tina.<p>

"Hmmm…maybe Artie."

"What about Brittany? I mean, you _are_ staying with her."

"Yes, but that would mean Santana, too. I'm not sure any of us are ready for that," Rory replied.

"Oh yeah, forgot about Santana."

"Maybe Sam. He's been a good friend to me. And Finn Hudson."

"What do you think, Grace?"

Three pairs of eyes turned expectantly to her. WELL, she wrote, I THINK BRITTANY FOR SURE, BUT WITHOUT SANTANA. AND MAYBE ARTIE.

"The six of us for coffee tomorrow after school then?" They nodded.

* * *

><p>Mike explained to Artie ahead of time about Grace, Tina and Rory told Brittany. She didn't exactly understand, but she promised not to ask Grace about it. Or the others in front of Grace. Or tell Santana. "As long as Santana doesn't <em>ask<em> me. I won't lie to her."

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p>Everything was going well. Brittany was fascinated by how fast Grace could write. Grace noticed Artie watching Brittany sadly. She'd have to ask Tina about that later. They were talking about songs for sectionals when Brittany blurted out that Grace should join glee club. Open mouthed stares were directed her way as all conversation stopped. Only Rory was watching Grace and saw the hurt flicker in her eyes for a split second.<p>

"What?" Brittany asked innocently. "We could have so much fun together if she joined and she could teach me to write that fast."

"Um, Brittany, if Grace can't talk _how_ can she sing?" Mike asked gently.

Brittany looked puzzled for a minute then she figured out her blunder. "Ooohhh…I'm sorry, Grace."

IT'S OK, BRITTANY. I'D LOVE TO JOIN GLEE CLUB IF ONLY I HAD A VOICE.

"Well, can you dance? Mike only danced his first year in glee. He didn't really sing until this year. Maybe you could join to dance then learn to sing like he did." Brittany smiled and looked pleased with herself for figuring it out.

Rory felt this was going downhill, quickly. Grace just smiled.

I'VE SEEN YOU AND MIKE DANCE. I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE. IT'S OK, I LOVE JUST SITTING IN THE AUDIENCE WATCHING YOU ALL. AND, I'LL NEVER LEARN TO SING.

"Oh, that's too bad. Bummer…" Brittany shrugged.

The topic was quickly steered back to safer topics and Brittany didn't trip up again. It was well past dinner time when they all left.

"I'm really sorry about Brittany," Rory said turning to Grace. "She didn't mean anything. Sometimes she just doesn't think before she speaks."

IT'S OKAY. SHE SEEMS REALLY SWEET AND TINA WARNED ME THAT SHE KIND OF LIVES IN HER OWN SPECIAL WORLD.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana cornered Brittany and asked where she'd been all afternoon the day before, what she was doing and who she was with. Brittany ended up telling her everything, including the fact that the new girl, with all the pretty scarves, couldn't talk and only communicated by writing.<p>

After school Grace was just closing her locker when she was spun around and slammed into it. "Hi, my name is Santana Lopez. I understand you were spending time with _my _girlfriend yesterday."

Grace felt her face redden with embarrassment. Santana's voice was getting louder and louder and everyone was staring at her. "Well, Brittany is taken and you just stay away from her, do you understand?" Santana looked around at the assembled crowd, hands on her hips. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself? Huh?"

Rory had been on his way to meet Grace when he heard Santana's raised voice and saw the throng blocking the hallway. He was on the stairs and could see Santana had Grace pushed up against the lockers. He ran down the stairs and tried to push his way through, but there were several jocks who kept pushing him back with a "Get lost, leprechaun!"

"Oh, I forgot," Santana continued, "You _can't_ speak can you? Well, here's a little something you _can_ understand!" Santana held up a piece of cardboard with the words _STAY AWAY FROM BRITTANY, YOU MUTE FREAK! _written in big block letters. "That's right, everyone. Grace Kelley, new girl, _can't talk_! She's a mute freak of nature!" Santana started cursing in Spanish as she threw the sign in Grace's face and stormed off. The crowd stared at Grace as they started dispersing. Some of them looked disgusted, some afraid that they'd catch something from her.

Rory finally made it through to her side. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I tried to get through the crowd."

Tina and Mike arrived. They, like most of the school, had seen and heard the confrontation.

'_I'm fine,'_ Grace signed to Rory.

"Let's get out of here," Tina said, pulling Grace away. Mike, Rory and Artie, who'd just arrived but had heard everything, followed after them, scanning the now near-empty halls for more trouble. The other glee members who'd heard or seen the altercation made their way to the choir room, discussing what had happened.

No one noticed Brittany, standing in the corner by the water fountain. She'd seen and heard the whole thing. Brittany stood frozen, staring at Grace's locker and the sign lying on the floor for several minutes before she slowly turned and walked out the nearest exit.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester was upset about half of New Directions missing practice until Mercedes and Kurt told him what had happened.<p>

"Is it true, Mr. Schue? She really can't...talk...at all?" Finn asked.

Mr. Schuester took a deep breath and faced the glee members. "Yes, it's true. Grace can't speak."

"Well, _why_? Was she born that way? Was there an accident? Was it disease? Is there an operation? I can't _imagine _not being able to speak at all or _sing_!" Rachel said in one breath. "I would die!"

"A girl that can't talk? Sounds like the perfect woman to me," Puck said. Quinn punched him on the arm as hard as she could and gave him a withering look.

"Come on, Puck. This isn't funny," Mr. Schuester said.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I think that was the meanest I've _ever_ seen Santana. _Way _out of line," he said rubbing his arm.

"Look, I don't know the details. We were just told not to call on her in class or tell you students."

"Why?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Kurt said. "Now she's been labeled _different_. We know better than anyone how _different_ people are treated around here. You wait, she'll probably be getting slushied tomorrow."

"Isn't there something we can do?" Finn asked.

"I'm going to inform Principal Figgins about this. I just don't know," Mr. Schuester said, shaking his head. "Go home, everyone." Mr. Schuester walked out of the choir room.

"I missed most of it. What was Santana so mad about? And how did she find out about Grace?" Sam asked.

Mercedes looked up from her phone where she'd been texting furiously. "Tina says if we meet her at the Bluebird Diner at five she'll explain everything."

"Where's the Bluebird Diner?"

"It's that little place over on Baker Street."

"Oh, the one with the big blue bird on the sign?" Puck asked.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

><p>At five p.m. that afternoon, the Bluebird Diner saw it's biggest crowd in a long time. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Sugar, Artie, Finn and Rachel joined Tina and Mike. After everyone got their coffee and settled in Tina and Mike explained about Grace and what had happened. Rory and Grace slipped in behind everyone, unobserved. When Tina and Mike were done Rory led Grace forward and introduced her to the group.<p>

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence then Finn stepped up and introduced himself. He said, "So, I hear you really liked our _Moves Like Jagger _performance."

Grace smiled and wrote, YOU DID A REALLY AMAZING JOB, FINN. YOUR DANCING HAS DEFINITELY IMPROVED. Finn smiled and thanked her. A halting, hesitant and somewhat self-conscious conversation started. Several of the glee clubbers offered to be on slushie patrol the next day, but Grace held up her hand and wrote a message. She handed it to Tina who read it aloud to everyone. I APPRECIATE THAT, BUT I KNEW IT WAS COMING SOONER OR LATER. I'M READY TO FACE IT.

There were several protests as she erased and wrote another message. Tina glanced at it and grinned at her then read it to the group. HOW ELSE CAN I BECOME PART OF THE FREAK ELITE IF I DON'T GET A SLUSHIE INITIATION? There were a few nervous looks then they all burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Grace was a bit on edge. She expected a slushie at every turn. She had worn old clothes and taken a few other suggestions from the glee club so she felt prepared. At least as prepared as you can be to have a frozen, sticky drink thrown in your face. The club wanted her to eat lunch with them, but she was afraid it'd make them all targets as well. And, she got stared at and whispered about enough as it was. She could feel everyone's eyes on her in the hallways and classrooms. She just wanted the privacy of her secluded table in the library.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day. Grace had just collected her books from her locker and was on her way to the choir room to meet Rory. She was ambushed in the stairwell. There were ten of them. They hit her from above, below and head on.<p>

"Freak!" "Weirdo!" "Loser!" were all yelled at her. They disappeared as fast as they had appeared. Only their laughter lingered. Grace stood there a few minutes, letting the worst of it drip off of her as she scraped it from her face and eyes. Thanks to her scarf and a few other tips from Tina, it didn't get inside her clothes as badly as it could have. Still, she was starting to shiver from the sheer volume of ice.

Rory was nervously pacing in the choir room. _Grace should have already been here._ He couldn't stand it anymore and took off down the hall. He found her in the stairwell among a large pile of multi-colored ice and an inordinate amount of slushie cups. He took her by a sticky hand and led her back toward the choir room. Several gasps were heard when they appeared in the doorway. Tina and Quinn rushed to her and led her to the bathroom to help her clean up. Brittany met them there with a large McKinley hooded sweatshirt.

"This was all I could find in the lost and found," she offered. Grace smiled and nodded her thanks then went into a stall to strip off her dripping shirt. She hesitated unwinding the drenched scarf from around her neck, but she was so cold she finally did then pulled the drawstring on the hoodie as tight as she could.

Finn was waiting outside with some towels from the gym and a ride home. Rory was so angry and kept apologizing for not being there too. WHAT COULD YOU HAVE DONE? GET SLUSHIED, TOO? IT'S OK. IT DIDN'T HURT, IT'S JUST COLD AND STICKY. I'VE BEEN THROUGH WORSE. MUCH WORSE.

"But it still isn't right. I should've…"

"Dude, calm down. She's right. The only difference you could've made is that _you_ would be wet and sticky too," Finn said. "Anyway, they should leave her alone now."

FINN'S RIGHT. RORY, NOW I'M PART OF 'THE GANG'. I'VE BEEN SLUSHIED AND CALLED A LOSER. She smiled at him. NOW I'M OFFICIALLY ONE OF YOU. She kept nudging Rory with her shoulder until he finally smiled. Finn pulled up in front of her house. THANKS FOR THE RIDE, FINN. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.

"You're welcome. Go take a long, hot shower."

"You'll probably have to wash your hair a few times to get it all out. Oh, and don't forget, wash your clothes in _cold_ water," Rachel advised. Grace smiled and signed '_Thank you'._

"She says, thanks," Rory interpreted.

Finn smiled. "Any time, Grace."

Rory walked her to the door. "I really am sorry," he said again looking into her eyes. Grace smiled and shrugged. "I wish there was a way to get them back."

Grace wrote something quickly. NOT WORTH IT! TEXT ME LATER.

Rory searched her face for a few seconds. "I just want to hug and snog you right now."

Grace smiled. THAT'S SWEET, BUT I'M COLD AND STICKY. AND I CERTAINLY DON'T WANT OUR FIRST KISS TO TASTE LIKE A SLUSHIE. FINN AND RACHEL ARE WAITING, WE'LL TALK LATER.

"Okay, then." Rory squeezed her hand and went back to Finn's truck. "Thanks for your help, Finn Hudson. You're a good friend."

"Hey, we've all been there." Finn looked over at the young Irishman. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You've got it _bad_."

"Yeah. And with Grace, it's not just about the snogging, not that we have yet. She's really fun to be with and talk to. I mean, I _want _to snog her, but that's not _all _I think about. I like to see her pretty green eyes light up when we talk about music or books or whatever. Me mam would _love _her eyes. Say she's got a lot o' the Irish in her."

"Whoa, dude. You have it _real_ bad."

"I guess I do, Finn Hudson." They had pulled up outside of Brittany's house. Rory climbed out. "Thanks, again for your help you two."

"Sure thing, See you tomorrow, Rory."

"Bye-bye, Rory."

* * *

><p>Brittany was sitting in the living room cuddling and talking to Lord Tubbington when Rory came in. "Is Grace okay?" she asked.<p>

"Yeah, just a bit sticky and cold. She's home now taking a shower."

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm really sorry."

Rory spoke very slowly and enunciated carefully. "It's not your fault, Brittany."

"In a way it _is_."

Rory looked baffled. "What do you mean?"

"I told Santana about Grace and how we all had coffee together. Then she yelled at Grace in front of everyone and told her secret. That's why she was slushied. If I hadn't told Santana, she wouldn't have yelled at Grace, her secret wouldn't be out and she wouldn't have gotten slushied." She hugged Lord Tubbington tighter to her chest and rubbed her cheek against his fur.

"Don't blame yourself, Brittany. Grace said she knew it was coming sooner or later, with or without Santana's outburst."

Brittany stroked Lord Tubbington's head thoughtfully. "I'm glad she's okay. Maybe you could learn to write like her so I can understand what you're saying."

* * *

><p>Tina, Mike, Sam and Mercedes were standing in the stairwell surveying the damage. There was a big puddle of sticky syrup and mounds of icy slush. "I count fourteen cups," Mike said.<p>

"There are six more up here," Sam called from above.

"This wasn't a normal ambush," Mercedes said. "It was a _massacre_."

"But _why_?" Tina asked. "She didn't do anything to them. She can't speak against them…I don't understand."

"There's no understanding this," Sam said walking down the stairs.

"It makes me want to cry," Tina said quietly. Mike put his arm around her.

"Not me. I'm so tired of this shit!" Mercedes said vehemently. "It makes me want to kick someone's ass. This _has_ to stop."

"You're darn right it does," Coach Beiste said as she and Mr. Schuester joined the group. "Did they name any names?" The students looked at each other and shook their heads sadly. "Well, if any of my football players were involved they're off the team. I won't tolerate my boys bullying other students."

"Thanks, Coach, that's a start."

"Too bad all the coaches won't do the same thing."

"Go on, kids, go home. I'll find the janitor to clean this up," Mr. Schuester said. The teachers left. Tina snapped several pictures on her cell phone before she finally turned and walked down the stairs with Mike.

* * *

><p>Grace's parents weren't home and she was glad for it. She went to the laundry room and dumped the bag with her wet clothes into the washing machine. She added soap and started filling it with water. She stripped off everything else and added it then set the machine on soak. She ran upstairs and jumped into a very warm shower. She lathered up her hair and clipped it up, allowing the shampoo to work while she started on the sticky streaks on her body.<p>

Grace thought about what had happened that day. She'd known it was coming, she'd just hoped it would be later. The slushie-ing itself wasn't bad; cold, sticky and extremely uncomfortable, but not as bad as getting kicked or pushed down the stairs. The insults had been nothing. She'd heard it all before. So she wasn't sure exactly _why_ she started crying.

By the time she had washed her long, thick hair a second time the water was getting cold. She dried off and dressed in old sweats then went downstairs to finish her laundry and start dinner. She suddenly remembered her backpack. It was waterproof so everything inside was fine, but the outside was streaked with sticky residue. She cleaned it in the laundry sink and hung it to dry as she put her clothes in the dryer.

Grace was setting the table when she heard her parents come home. She'd decided two things: she wasn't going to tell her parents and she'd be wearing old clothes to school and keeping a complete extra set in her locker for some time to come. She knew it wouldn't be the last slushie baptism.

Rory texted her a few hours after dinner. They ended up IM-ing late into the night. He was still upset about the whole thing even though she reassured him several times that she was fine. She finally sent a goofy picture of herself to him to prove it. I STILL HAVE SOME HOMEWORK TO DO. SEE YOU TOMORROW. GOODNIGHT.

_'Good night,'_ he replied.

Grace finished her homework then went downstairs to retrieve her dry clothes and backpack. She repacked everything adding a full set of clothes in a sealed plastic bag. She picked out more old clothes to wear the next day then finally turned out the light and lay down. She tossed and turned at first, but she thought about her friends and especially Rory and she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Hope you enjoyed. Any feedback is appreciated.**

**Please don't expect updates this quickly all the time (just ask my F29D readers!). I had most of this already typed as it was all going to be Chapter One.**


	3. Chapter 3

**At Last**

**Author's Note: This was a hard chapter to write in that I wrote three different versions, each going in a completely different direction. **

**Suspend disbelief as usual. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three<span>**

* * *

><p>Brittany was very sad. And confused, but that was nothing new. She replayed what had happened between Santana and Grace in her head again and again. She could clearly picture Grace covered in slushie, dripping and shivering. <em>Why did Santana tell Grace to stay away from me? We aren't dating. Grace and Rory are a couple. <em>Brittany scrunched up her face trying to figure it out.

Her phone buzzed again. Santana had been calling and texting all afternoon and Brittany had ignored it. Santana had had a dentist appointment in the morning and had taken the whole day off.

Brittany left school and went straight home. Her parents were still at work so she went to her room and crawled in the back of her big walk-in closet. No one knew about this place, not even Santana. She had created this little haven for herself years ago for when she was scared or confused or needed to think or hide. She didn't use it as much as she used to; first Artie, then Santana had explained things to her so she wasn't as confused. _Maybe I misunderstood. Maybe I just need Santana to explain everything to me. _Brittany finally decided that was best. She changed into casual clothes and hung her Cheerios uniform up then went downstairs. Santana texted again and this time Brittany answered.

* * *

><p>Santana came over and the girls went up to Brittany's room. "Britt, where you been all afternoon? I've been calling and texting. I missed you, babe." Santana moved to kiss her, but Brittany turned away.<p>

"I had my phone off. I needed to do some thinking."

"About what, sweetie?"

"Some really important stuff. We need to talk."

Santana stepped closer to her and put her arms around her. "Let's talk later and make out now. Mama needs some lovin'."

"No, Santana!" Brittany pushed her away. "I'm serious and I wish you'd take me seriously."

"I do, baby." Santana let out a big sigh. "What's the matter?"

"I want to talk about what I saw in the hall at school yesterday."

"What did you see yesterday?"

"I saw you push Grace up against the lockers and yell at her," Brittany answered in her soft voice. "I don't understand, Santana."

"Oh, that. It was nothing. When you told me you spent the afternoon with her, I got jealous and I went a _little_ Lima Heights on her. No biggie."

"No biggie? Santana, I told you she couldn't talk and asked you not to say anything. You screamed it to the whole school!"

Santana moved closer to Brittany and attempted to embrace her. "C'mon, baby. It wasn't _that_ bad. I can't help myself when my hot Latina temper takes over, you know that."

Brittany moved across the room and turned to face her. "Did you really think I'd cheat on you?"

Santana could hear the pain in Brittany's voice. "I'm _yours_, Santana. I would _never _cheat on you. And anyway, Grace is straight. And she's Rory's girlfriend which is good because I think she's the only one who can understand him."

"Aw, Britt-Britt, it's no big deal. Everyone will forget about it in a few days."

"Santana, do you know what happened today?" The brunette shook her head. "Grace was ambushed with twenty slushies. She was alone when ten jocks attacked her. She can't _talk _or yell for help. Thank goodness Rory found her. That's all because of what you did. For no reason."

"I did it for us, baby," Santana said, a little whine in her voice. Brittany looked unmoved. Santana's voice turned cold. "Oh, _please_. Is she so special? We've all been slushied."

"Not like that. Twenty at one time. One person, _alone_."

"Baby, I…"

"I want you to leave, Santana. Now."

"But, I …"

"No. I need to think. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Brittany…"

"Go, Santana. Please."

Santana felt tears sting her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "Okay, I'll text you later."

"Don't. I'll talk to you _tomorrow_."

Santana gave her one last pleading look then left. She'd never heard Brittany sound so determined.

Brittany collected Lord Tubbington and crawled back into her closet. She sat and thought about what Santana had said. Other thoughts and conversations started popping up in her head. What Finn said when he called her an idiot. What Artie said when he called her stupid. Other times in the past when people had called her dumb. Mixed in were all of Santana's explanations. And the way Santana talked to other people.

The things Santana said to Finn. Brittany thought, _Well_ I _think Finn is nice. I mean, he puts up with Rachel, he must be _really_ nice. And he's not fat._

The list of things Santana had written down then said to Sam when he came back. Even though Sam had hugged her and didn't seem mad, _what she said wasn't nice_.

All the other insults she had hurled at the other glee members suddenly flooded her brain. No matter how mean Santana was to them, the glee club was always there for her. They had protected her from kids in the hallways. When she came out to her parents, they were there to help her. Finn had protected her from getting suspended. And Santana had thanked them with hostility, lies and insults. Brittany knew most of it was a defense mechanism, _I'm not that dumb, I do know things, _but did that matter? _Does being insecure excuse being mean?_

Brittany suddenly sat up straight, causing Lord Tubbington to growl and roll off her lap. With a disdainful look at her, he struggled to his feet then waddled out of the closet. Brittany stared after her cat and thought, _I know what I want to say to Santana._

* * *

><p>Grace turned off her alarm and sighed heavily. She was <em>not<em> looking forward to going to school today. _At least it's Friday,_ she thought. She heaved herself out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. _I wonder how many slushies I'll get hit with today?_

An hour later she was zipping her backpack shut and opening the front door. She looked up and gasped. There stood Rory, hand raised, just getting ready to knock.

Rory smiled. "Surprised?" Grace nodded as she stepped out and closed the door. "I thought I'd walk you to school today." Grace smiled.

Grace pulled out her board and wrote, HOW EARLY DID YOU HAVE TO GET UP TO WALK OVER HERE?

"No worries there, Finn Hudson gave me a ride. How are you feeling?" Grace shrugged. "Well, you look clean and slushie-free. May I give you that hug I wanted to yesterday?"

Grace felt herself blush as she looked at the ground and gave him a shy smile. Rory wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Grace put her arms around his waist and turned her head to the side, her cheek snuggled against his shoulder. It felt so good to have someone hold her. There hadn't been anyone other than her parents and this definitely felt _different_. So much _better_. She found herself fighting not to cry. _It would be so easy to just let go and break down,_ she thought. _But we haven't even been on a date, it may completely turn him off._

Rory felt Grace relax against him. He smiled into her hair as he tightened his arms around her. It felt good to be holding someone, it had been a while for him. He noticed that her hair smelled faintly of apples and he detected vanilla. "I wish we could just stay like this today," he whispered. He felt her nod against his shoulder and squeeze him a little tighter. With a final squeeze and a quick kiss to her head, he pulled back and looked her in the eye. "We have to get to school."

Grace gave him a half smile and nodded. She picked up her dropped backpack and board and wrote, BETTER TO FACE IT SOONER THAN LATER. I JUST WANT TO GET IT OVER WITH.

"I'll be right there with you this time," he assured her. That said, he grabbed her hand and led her down the steps and toward McKinley High.

* * *

><p>As they approached the front steps, Grace felt her feet automatically slowing down. She noticed the stares and whispers. A few kids called her and Rory foul names. "Chin up," Rory whispered to her. He gave her hand a squeeze and they walked up the steps.<p>

Rory led her to her locker and she quickly got what she needed and walked with him to his locker. They went to the library to wait for first bell. "How you doing?" he asked as they took seats in the stacks, away from prying eyes.

I'M OKAY, BUT I ADMIT I DON'T LIKE THE STARING.

"Just look through them, like they aren't even there."

I'LL TRY. NOT ALWAYS SO EASY. Just then the bell rang. INTO THE FIRE… she wrote.

Rory walked her to her first class then said, "I'll see you in the library at lunch. Text if you need me." Grace nodded gratefully and walked into class, head up. Rory sprinted down the hall and up the stairs to make it to his class before second bell.

Grace felt on edge all morning. The stares and whispers were becoming _really_ annoying. At times she couldn't hear to take notes. She arrived to her third period class early enough to open the note that had been slipped in her locker. She hadn't let Rory see it in case it was nasty like the ones she'd been finding lying on her desk as she went from class to class.

_Grace, hope you have a good day today. Hold your head high and just text if you need moral support or a shoulder for…whatever, _was written in Tina's neat hand. Added in a bigger scrawl was, _Or if you need an ass kicked, I'll get the glee footballers on it! _Grace smiled. Obviously from Mike. It ended with Tina's hand again, _We'll see you in the library for lunch._

Grace pulled out her phone and texted both of them a quick thank you.

* * *

><p>An anxious Rory was already waiting for her in the library when she arrived for lunch. She quickly showed him Mike and Tina's note. He chuckled. "I'll gladly kick anyone's ass with the other glee clubbers. How was your morning?"<p>

NOT BAD. STUPID COMMENTS I CAN IGNORE EASILY. I HAVE A BIT MORE TROUBLE WITH THE STARES.

Mike and Tina came up and sat down. Tina read the board before Grace erased it. "I used to hate people staring at me, too. I would just walk with my head down and stare at the ground all the time to avoid it."

"And I thought you had the lowest self-esteem of anyone I'd ever seen," Mike said.

"Now, though," Tina said with a bright smile, "I stare back at them like I'm _daring_ them to say something. They usually get so uncomfortable they look away. I've made it into a game that I refuse to let them win."

"That's my woman," Mike said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Total bad-ass."

I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN DO THAT.

"I used to feel the same way, but after the first few times, it's easy."

MAYBE I'LL TRY THAT NEXT WEEK. I JUST WANT TO GET THROUGH TODAY, HAVE THE WEEKEND AND NOT THINK ABOUT ANY OF IT AGAIN UNTIL MONDAY.

Tina nodded. "I can understand that."

"At least I have two classes with you this afternoon," Rory said. "And you'll come to glee practice, won't you?" Grace shrugged.

"Yes! You totally should," Tina agreed.

"We'd love to have you there," Mike added.

WHAT ABOUT SANTANA?

"Oh." They all stared at the table.

"Wait, Santana wasn't in Spanish class," Mike said.

"Or English. Maybe she's not here again," Tina said hopefully.

"Let's try and find out," Mike said, pulling out his phone. "I'll text Brittany and ask her."

"What did your parents say when you told them about the slushie attack?" Rory asked. They all looked at her expectantly. Grace looked down at the table and shrugged one shoulder. "What does that...you mean you didn't tell them?" Grace shook her head. "Why not?"

Grace sighed and wrote, THEY HAVE PLENTY TO WORRY ABOUT. IT WOULD ONLY MAKE THEM FEEL GUILTY AND THEY'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT TO LAST A LIFETIME. I JUST WANT TO FORGET IT AND I DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW. PROMISE ME YOU WON'T TELL THEM.

Rory nodded his agreement. "Alright. It's yours to tell or not." They all stared at the table as she erased the message.

Mike tried texting Brittany again, but she didn't answer. The bell rang and Rory and Grace walked to English class. The rest of the day passed with nothing more than stares, whispers and insults. Grace was still on edge, the slushie attack yesterday hadn't happened until the very end of the day. When the last bell rang and she was supposed to meet the others at glee practice, she found herself in the library instead. She texted Rory a quick apology and said she'd meet him after.

_You are such a coward, Grace. So what if you get some cold, sticky, sweet-smelling ice dumped on you? You can't back down to these idiots and let them win, or you'll be backing down your whole life. _She sighed. She knew her inner voice was right, but she just didn't feel up to facing it today. _Monday. I won't back down again starting on Monday._

* * *

><p>Brittany had texted Santana the night before and told her to meet in the Science Lab before school. Mr. Barnett didn't have class until second period so he was never there first thing. Santana was sitting on one of the tables when Brittany came in.<p>

"Hey, Brittany. I'm glad you texted," she said cautiously.

Brittany looked Santana in the eyes and said, "I spent a lot of time last night thinking back over things that have happened the past few years. I finally realized what everyone has been trying to tell me. You have been manipulating me all along."

"What? What do you mean, Brittany?" _I didn't even think she knew what that word meant._

"Explanations you gave me, things you told me. Some of it was outright lies. Other things...just twisted to make me see it your way and do what you wanted me to. Breaking up with Artie. Being your girlfriend. To be honest, I'm not even sure I'm lebanese. I like being with boys. I really liked being with Artie."

"Brittany, I can explain, really. It's just that I love you so much and I was afraid of losing you and..."

"I know you _think_ you love me, Santana. But if you _really_ loved me you wouldn't have lied to me and manipulated me. And even if I could look past that, the way you are with everyone else, the way you speak to people, I don't like it. The glee club and Mr. Schue have done nothing but try and help and support you through whatever; burning the piano for Coach Sylvester, coming out to your parents, everything. They still accepted you and loved you, took you back and what did you do? Treat them badly, insult them, just be so...so...mean. You're _mean_, Santana. And you don't have an evil alter ego so don't even try that with me. I don't want to be around someone who treats her friends so badly. Finn, Artie, everyone was right. I was _dumb_. I was an _idiot_ for listening to you."

Santana had tears streaming down her face. "I love you, Brittany. Please don't say this. I'll do whatever, I'll change, I'll..."

"I'm sorry, Santana, but I can't be with someone who acts like that. Look, I know you're insecure and that's why you lash out, but that doesn't make it right. Or excuse it. Santana, I love you, you've been my best friend for a long time, but..."

The worst thing for Santana was that Brittany never raised her voice once. She spoke in her usual calm, soft tone. Santana knew that meant Brittany really had thought all of this through. "So, does this mean we aren't even friends anymore?" she asked quietly.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. I think that depends on you. I'd like you to really think about what I said. I'm not trying to change you, Santana. I do think when you're being honest with yourself and everyone you're awesome, but you can be honest without being a bitch. I still hope that we can be friends, somehow, but...for now, I can't be your girlfriend."

"Maybe there's a chance?"

Brittany shrugged. "I really don't know. You need to think about how you treat people, maybe get some counseling for your anger and insecurities. Then we'll talk. Well, that's all I had to say. Good-bye, Santana." Brittany turned and walked out the door. Santana sat there through first and second bell then she wiped her eyes, hopped off the table and left through the nearest exit. Normally, she would have gone to her abuelita's, but since she was no longer speaking to Santana, she decided to just go home.

* * *

><p>Brittany went through her day, trying her best not to think about Santana. She went to glee practice and was asked about Santana's whereabouts. "I really don't know. I don't think she'll be coming."<p>

"She'd better not after what she did to Grace," Tina said.

"No kidding. Mr. Schue, shouldn't you kick her out of glee for that?" Mercedes asked. "It was so uncalled for and...mean." A buzz rose up in the choir room as everyone started throwing out their opinions of what should happen to Santana.

Mr. Schuester raised his hands for silence. "I already talked to Principal Figgins about it. There were no adult witnesses and for once, no one caught it on their cell phone. I can't kick her out, my hands are tied."

"That's not fair!"

"Doesn't Grace's account of the incident count?"

"Grace hasn't reported it," Mr. Schuester said.

"What?" All eyes turned to Rory.

"It's her decision. She just wants to forget about it and not call any more attention to herself. It's hard enough for her."

"I really didn't catch half of what he said," Sugar said in a loud whisper to no one in particular. A few others nodded in agreement.

"Grace doesn't want to call any more attention to herself," Tina said slowly and clearly for Sugar and a few others. "She just wants to forget about it."

"Oh."

"What does Santana have to say for herself?" Sam asked. Everyone turned to Brittany.

"I really don't know. I broke up with her," Brittany said quietly. There were several 'ohs' heard in the room.

Artie looked sharply at Brittany and said, "Are you okay, Britt?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know. I guess. What she did was really mean and...Mr. Schue, may I be excused? I have a lot to think about."

"Sure, Brittany." She picked up her backpack and started for the door.

Artie wheeled after her. "Do you want some company?"

"No thanks, Artie. I really just need to talk to Lord Tubbington."

"Okay. Text if you need a friend."

"Thanks, Artie." Brittany gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. All thoughts of Sugar Motta were instantly erased from Artie's mind.

Mr. Schuester surveyed the rest of the glee club. With the exception of Sugar, everyone looked glum. "Does anyone have anything they want to say? Or sing?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue. I don't think anyone's in the mood to sing," Kurt said.

"Anyone?" Everyone just seemed to be in their own heads. "Okay, look guys. I know this is bad and it's tough, but you better start learning now how to get through things like this. You can't just quit or throw in the towel every time you face adversity. It's going to happen again and again in your lives and how you deal with it shapes your character and the kind of person you become."

"Mr. Schuester, that's all well and good and 'after school special' advice-y and all, but why do _we_ always have to turn the other proverbial cheek?" Kurt asked. "It _sucks_ being the bigger person."

"And they just keep getting away with it," Finn added. "How is that fair? Will it ever be fair to us?"

Mr. Schuester looked around at all the upset faces of his students. He sat down on a stool and faced them. "I'm not going to lie, life isn't fair. I know you've all heard it before and it's true. It often seems like nice guys really do finish last."

"Then what's the point of being a nice guy? I want to finish first, for once," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but at what price?" Mike asked quietly. Everyone turned to look at him. He felt a little self-conscious, but continued. "Look at the people finishing first. A lot of them are dishonest, mean, cheaters and several other bad things I can think of. Nope, I'd rather be a nice guy and let karma take care of the rest." Tina leaned over and kissed him on the cheek earning her a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, but sometimes karma doesn't work fast enough," Kurt said.

Mike conceded that point with a nod of his head.

"True, but if you let karma take care of it that's one less thing on _your_ karmic tally sheet," Tina said. Mike looked at her and mouthed, _I love you. _Tina beamed back at him.

"Look everyone, no matter what you believe, life isn't fair, it can be tough and it can be _real_ unfair more often than not. But you need to think about the consequences of your actions _before_ you do them. Is it _really_ worth it, revenge or whatever?"

"You sound like a teacher, Mr. Schue," Puck said.

"I _am_ a teacher, Puck."

Everyone sat in silence thinking about what Mr. Schuester had said. "Okay, today is Friday. I'll give you the weekend. Monday I expect you all to show up, ready to work, regardless of what happens. Dismissed."

The glee club stood and filed out silently. Rory was texting Grace to make sure she was still in the library. Mike and Tina walked with him to pick her up then they all went to the diner.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Love to hear any feedback as this was a pretty angsty chapter. **

**I wish Brittany would say and do this to Santana on the show. Being insecure, etc. doesn't excuse you from being a kind person. Brittany can be smart about some things, I just wish she'd wise up to Santana's manipulations. **


	4. Chapter 4

**At Last**

**Author's Note: This chapter is 99.5% pure fluff. **

**Why? **

**Because I felt like it. **

**And, because I _can_.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four<span>**

* * *

><p>The foursome were sitting at their favorite booth in the Bluebird Diner.<p>

"Well, we made it through today, slushie free."

"Yup, now we have the weekend to relax."

"Thank goodness."

I FELT LIKE I WAS HOLDING MY BREATH ALL DAY. A SLUSHIE WAITING AROUND EVERY CORNER, IN EVERY STAIRWELL.

Rory frowned. "You shouldn't have to feel that way at school. _All day_. It isn't right."

Grace shrugged. I'VE HAD WORSE. She erased her board and wrote, IT'S FRIDAY, I SURVIVED, NO MORE TALK OF SCHOOL OR SLUSHIES OR…OKAY? She held the board up for them to read. They all gave her sheepish smiles and nodded.

"Okay."

"But, I want to tell you what happened at glee club then no more, I promise," Tina said. Grace signed, _OK._ Tina told her about Brittany breaking up with Santana.

WHOA.

"Yeah, whoa major!"

WAS SANTANA THERE?

"Nope, no sign of her."

Grace's face looked perplexed for a minute then she wrote, I KIND OF FEEL SORRY FOR SANTANA.

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Why?"

SHE MUST BE FEELING PRETTY ALONE RIGHT NOW. HER FRIENDS TURNED AGAINST HER. HER GIRLFRIEND DUMPED HER.

They read her message and went silent. Rory leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're a far better person than I am, Grace. I haven't given her a second thought since she shoved you up against the lockers."

Grace felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She shrugged and wrote, I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE ALONE, ISOLATED, NO FRIENDS. NO MATTER HOW BADLY SHE TREATED ME THERE'S STILL A PART OF ME THAT FEELS SORRY FOR HER.

"You're better than me, too. I'm having a hard time forgiving Santana for this," said Tina.

"We've known her longer and seen her do a lot more bad things," Mike said.

IF I KNEW MORE OF HER BACKGROUND MAYBE I WOULDN'T FEEL SO BAD FOR HER.

"No, I think you would. You're that kind of person," Rory said.

I CAN HOLD A GRUDGE WITH THE BEST OF THEM.

Rory's eyebrows shot up. "I don't believe it."

I HOPE YOU NEVER PISS ME OFF ENOUGH TO FIND OUT. They all stared at her for several seconds then softly laughed. YOU LAUGH, I'M SERIOUS. ANYWAY…NO MORE SCHOOL TALK.

"Right. What are your plans this weekend?" Tina asked her.

Grace shook her head and wrote, LAUNDRY, CHORES, HOMEWORK. NOTHING SPECIAL.

Tina looked pointedly at Rory. "You haven't asked this girl out on a real date yet? What are you waiting for?"

Mike wasn't sure whose face turned red faster, Grace or Rory's. "Tina…_not_ our business," Mike said in a sing-song voice.

"Um…well, I…"

I'M A LITTLE SKITTISH IN PUBLIC RIGHT NOW. RORY IS JUST RESPECTING MY WISHES.

"Seriously?" Tina cocked an eyebrow at Grace.

SERIOUSLY, Grace wrote.

"Oh, okay then."

"Um…what about you two?" Rory asked.

"I am taking my lady to a special showing of _Singing in the Rain _tomorrow night," Mike said while looking adoringly at Tina.

"That sounds like good fun," Rory said.

"You two should totally come, we'll double!" Tina said enthusiastically. Grace shot her an intense look. "Or not…" _Sorry,_ Tina mouthed to Grace.

"Wait, what was that?" Rory asked.

Grace sighed and wrote, I TOLD TINA I WANTED TO GO ON A REAL DATE WITH JUST YOU BEFORE WE DOUBLED.

"So you've discussed going out with me before?" Grace blushed a deeper shade of red as she nodded. Rory was grinning ear to ear.

"Hey, it's getting late, we promised your mom we'd take her to dinner," Tina said to Mike.

He checked his watch. "Yeah, we'd better get going. Let me give you two a ride home." They paid their bill then piled into Mike's car.

They went to Grace's first and Rory walked her to the door. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING TODAY, I DON'T KNOW IF I COULD HAVE FACED IT WITHOUT YOUR HELP.

"Aw, I didn't do anything special."

_Yes, you did,_ she signed. _And I really appreciated it._

Rory wrapped his arms around her and they stood there for a minute, just enjoying the closeness. Finally, Rory pulled away and said, "I can't keep Mike waiting any longer."

Grace nodded. _Text me later._

"Will do. Good night."

_Good night._ Rory returned to Mike's car and he and Tina waved as it pulled away from the curb.

Grace danced around as she started making dinner. After she set the table she checked her phone and had a text from Tina and one from Rory.

Her parents came home to a very happy daughter. "Good day at school, honey?" her mother asked.

_It was alright. Just another school day,_ she signed.

"You seem really happy."

_It's Friday!_

"Oh. I guess I forgot how wonderful Fridays were when I was your age. Are you going out tonight?"

_No. Rory, Tina, Mike and I went to the diner after school. Tina asked if I could go shopping in the morning. _

"Sure, honey. Just remember you're babysitting for the Laskeys."

_Thanks. I remember. _Grace replied to Tina asking for details then replied to Rory. Tina said she'd pick her up at ten. Rory didn't reply.

* * *

><p>Rory texted Grace as soon as Mike and Tina dropped him off. He went into the house to find Brittany already in her pajamas cuddling with Lord Tubbington in the family room. Rory sat down and made sure to speak slowly and clearly. "How are you feeling, Brittany?"<p>

She shrugged. "I don't know. I feel so…I don't know. I'm kind of sad. I'm kind of numb. I'm actually okay, I think. Is that bad?"

"I don't know. I've never been in your situation before."

"I was talking to Lord Tubbington and he told me maybe it would be good for me not to date for awhile."

"Wise cat," Rory said nodding. He scratched behind Lord Tubbington's ears which earned him a very loud purr.

"Yes, he is. I'm so glad I have him to talk to."

"I'm here for you, too, Brittany."

Brittany smiled at Rory. "Aw, thanks, Rory. But talking to you would be hard because I don't understand half of what you say. But I did understand you tonight. Maybe if we do talk sometime you could borrow Grace's whiteboard."

Rory chuckled. "Anything for you, _sis_."

"Speaking of Grace, how's she doing?"

"Well enough."

"Have you asked her out yet?"

"No, not yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Well, I was going to ask her out for this weekend, but after the slushies, she's a little nervous to go out in public. She wants to wait until things die down a little."

Brittany stared at him blankly. "I only got about three words of that," she said. Rory unzipped his backpack and pulled out a notebook. He wrote out what he'd said and handed it to her. Brittany read it and handed it back. "Only got half. Why don't you write as neatly as Grace?"

Rory just smiled and said slowly, "I'll work on it."

"Okay. You really should ask Grace out. You could take her to Wapakoneta, get out of Lima."

"Wapa-what? Now _I_ don't understand _you_, Brittany. Besides, neither of us drive, yet."

"I could take you. Lord Tubbington would, but he lost his license last year after a police chase." She leaned in and added in a whisper, "He borrowed the car without asking and was caught drag racing with the dog down the street."

Rory tried not to show his alarm as he just nodded. "Thanks, I'll let you know." He went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, Brittany's parents were out for the evening so they were left to fend for themselves. He finished up then went up to his room to surf the web and send some emails to friends and family back home. He saw the text from Grace so he replied and told her about some of his conversation with Brittany. She texted back that she'd be shopping with Tina in the morning then babysitting a nine-month-old in the evening.

_Thanks again for today,_ Grace texted.

_As I said, my pleasure._

_I'm really tired, going to bed now. Talk to you tomorrow._

_Have fun shopping. 'Night._

_Good Night._

* * *

><p>Tina picked Grace up just after ten. "There isn't much to choose from around here as I'm sure you've figured out. We're stuck with the mall," Tina said.<p>

WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?

"Don't know. Something that catches my eye."

FOR YOUR DATE TONIGHT?

"Maybe."

THEN YOU MEAN SOMETHING THAT WILL CATCH MIKE'S EYE, RIGHT? Grace smirked at Tina. Tina just rolled her eyes and laughed. They browsed through several stores, not really finding anything. Grace noticed Tina looking longingly at _GOTH-MART. _

DO YOU WANNA GO IN THERE? she wrote. Tina shook her head. ARE YOU SURE?

Tina leaned in and said, "Can I tell you something, just between us?" Grace nodded. "I used to dress goth all the time."

WHY'D YOU STOP?

Tina shrugged. "Let's get a smoothie and sit down, this may take some time."

OKAY. They got their drinks and picked a table in the corner.

SO, WHY'D YOU STOP DRESSING GOTH?

"I never told Mike this, but I didn't want to embarrass him or call attention to us. We already have a target on us because of glee. Mike used to be really popular. Because of me, he's not anymore."

Grace looked a little confused. "Before he joined glee club he was known as just a really smart jock. Then he joined glee, showed off his killer dance moves, started singing, hanging with the rest of us and he started getting slushied. And the jocks started picking on him. Then he got this weirdo goth girlfriend. _More_ slushies. _More_ harassment. His dad didn't approve either. It's my fault he's fallen so far down the social ladder."

I DON'T THINK MIKE FEELS THAT WAY. HAVE YOU TALKED TO HIM ABOUT ALL THIS? Tina shook her head. I THINK YOU SHOULD. HE'S OBVIOUSLY HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOU. AND HE FELL FOR YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT, RIGHT? Tina nodded.

I THINK IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY, YOU SHOULD DO IT AND IF YOU'RE HAPPY, MIKE WILL BE, TOO.

"I'm not the same person I was then."

WERE YOU EMO? Tina shook her head. BUT YOU LIKE THE CLOTHES? Tina nodded. MAYBE YOU COULD MIX STYLES. Tina cocked an eyebrow. MIX SOME FAVORITE GOTH PIECES WITH MORE "NORMAL" CLOTHES.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. Will you help?"

OF COURSE! They threw away their empty cups and went into _GOTH-MART. _Then they hit a girly-looking teen store.

Three hours later they were at Tina's assembling an outfit for her date with Mike. She'd gotten a black leather corset that she paired with a white peasant blouse and a long pink ballerina-type skirt. She pulled out a pair of her old black lace-up boots to go with it.

"What do you think?"

Grace smiled. IT'S GREAT. KIND OF SWEET, KIND OF SEXY, BUT WITH A DEFINITE EDGE.

"What about my hair?"

Grace considered for a moment. DEFINITELY DOWN, LOOSE WAVES. REALLY SEXY.

"You sure about this?" Grace nodded emphatically. "I wish _you'd_ found more."

Grace shrugged. I DON'T HAVE ANTYHING TO DRESS UP FOR. AND I DID GET THAT KILLER DRESS.

"Oh yeah. So, Rory still hasn't asked you out?"

I'M NOT REALLY READY FOR THE PUBLIC RIGHT NOW.

"You guys could go on a date that isn't so public."

LIKE?

"Like a picnic. Mike took me on one for Valentine's Day, it was _so_ romantic. And _private_. Or you could…well, let me think about it."

YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER.

"Aw, thanks. What are you doing tonight?"

BABYSITTING A NINE-MONTH-OLD.

"Really?" Grace nodded. "Why don't you invite Rory to help?" Grace raised her eyebrows. "It'll be _like_ a date. The baby will probably be sleeping most of the time, right? Plenty of time for you two to talk or…_whatever_." Tina winked at her. Grace ignored the innuendo.

DO YOU REALLY THINK HE'D WANT TO?

"Are you kidding me? He's mad for you, Grace! I bet he'd go to a…a…_Tupperware_ party if you asked him. Any excuse to spend time with you."

I GUESS I COULD ASK MRS. LASKEY IF THEY'D MIND THEN ASK HIM.

"Do it! Do it! Here, I'll call for you then we'll go to your house and pick out something for you to wear!"

I'M NOT SURE. I'VE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE…

"Don't worry. It's not a real date so don't think of it as one. Just ask Rory if he'd like to come over and sit with you. No pressure. You can look at this as a test run or a pre-date." Grace still looked a little skeptical. "You want to spend time with him don't you?"

OF COURSE.

"This is a _perfect _opportunity. No pressure _and_ it's private. You can order pizza in."

Grace slowly smiled. I WOULD LIKE THAT. A LOT.

"We need to figure out an outfit for you then I need to come back and get ready for my date with Mike."

HE'S GONNA LOVE YOU IN THAT OUTFIT!

"I hope so."

BET YOU WON'T EVEN MAKE IT TO THE END OF THE MOVIE.

Tina laughed. "I can only hope." She handed Grace the phone. "Here, call the Laskeys and I'll talk to them." Grace dialed the number and Tina took over from there. Mrs. Laskey had no problem as long as they could meet Rory before they left.

"Now, let's go and you text Rory and ask him."

* * *

><p>Grace walked across the street at six forty-five. Rory was due to arrive at seven, just before the Laskeys left. She had dressed casually since this wasn't a real date, in black jeans, black short-sleeved blouse and a dark green scarf that matched her eyes perfectly was artfully twisted around her neck. She'd taken a shower and carefully fixed her hair into a loose braid. She had a little makeup on, she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. She'd put an extra shirt in her bag in case baby Jillian spit up on her.<p>

Rory arrived at six fifty-five. He was wearing jeans and a blue button-down that made his eyes pop. He chatted comfortably with the Laskeys for a few moments, assuring them that he knew his way around bottles and diapers as he'd helped take care of his five brothers and sisters in Ireland. They were immediately won over by his charming personality. Grace just stood there and smiled. The Laskeys left and they settled onto the couch. They were just about to start chatting when Jillian started crying.

_Feeding time_, Grace signed. She went to get the baby while Rory prepared the bottle per Mrs. Laskey's instructions.

Grace and Rory sat on the couch while she fed the baby. Jillian was holding the bottle by herself so Grace had a free hand to write. WOULD YOU PLEASE OPEN MY LAPTOP AND ORDER THE PIZZA?

"What do you want on it?" he asked as he pulled the machine toward him.

_What do you like on yours? _she signed.

Rory shrugged. "Don't know. There wasn't anywhere to get pizza where I grew up. I've only had that cardboard stuff at the school they _call_ pizza so I'm not really keen on it."

THIS PLACE, YOU'LL LIKE. BEST PIZZA IN THE STATE. DO YOU LIKE PINEAPPLE?

Rory looked puzzled. "Pineapple? Sure, but what does that have to do with pizza?"

TRUST ME. Grace handed him the baby to burp after she draped a cloth over his shoulder. She pulled the laptop toward her and placed the order. When she was done she found Rory was walking around the room talking softly to Jillian while he rubbed her back. She sat there smiling, watching them.

Jillian suddenly let out a huge belch and Rory said, "That's the stuff! Good job, little Jilly-bean!" The baby suddenly made a face and Rory said, "Uh-oh, I know what that means."

Grace knew, too. She moved to Rory and took Jillian and headed for the nursery. "I don't mind changing her," he said, following them down the hall.

Grace turned and signed, _Thank you, it's okay. _Grace cleaned up little Jillian then put her to bed. As she and Rory watched, the baby fell asleep quickly. _Her mother said she sleeps really well, _Grace signed. They tiptoed out and returned to the living room just as the doorbell rang. Grace grabbed the money off the entry table and opened the front door. She paid the delivery boy then she and Rory settled down in front of the TV to watch a movie while they ate. Rory had suggested a horror movie, but Grace informed him she did not watch horror movies, _ever_. Unless they were the old black and white ones that were more silly than anything. They finally agreed on _Lord of the Rings_.

Rory opened the pizza box as Grace returned with plates, napkins and two bottles of water. "What's this?" he asked.

_Just try it,_ she signed. She looked at him encouragingly.

Rory picked up a piece and took a bite. His eyebrows shot up and he said, "This is _delicious_."

_I told you,_ Grace signed.

"Who knew pineapple on a pizza would taste so good? America has the best food!" he enthused.

They had finished eating and were enjoying the movie when a loud wail started in the nursery. Grace paused the movie and listened to see if it would stop. It continued and grew louder so Grace went to check on her. She changed her, but Jillian's crying continued. She tried rocking her. No change. She walked her out to the living room, gently rubbing her back and shhh-ing against her sweet-smelling head. Rory followed her around the room.

"Does she have a fever?" Grace shook her head. "Clean diaper?" Grace nodded. "Hungry?" Grace looked doubtful, but she went into the kitchen and made another bottle. Jillian wanted no part of it.

"May I?" Rory asked. Grace handed her over. Rory gently rocked her in his arms and began to softly sing an Irish lullaby. After a few lines Jillian quieted and watched Rory's face, completely infatuated.

She wasn't the only one. Grace found herself holding her breath, listening. She'd had no idea he had such a lovely voice. Jillian drifted off. Rory continued singing ever softer as they walked back to the nursery. He gently laid her in her crib then continued singing another verse to make sure she was really asleep. They quietly crept out of the room and returned to the living room.

Grace retrieved her whiteboard as they sat down, the movie forgotten. WOW!, she wrote.

"What?"

I THOUGHT YOUR SHAKESPEARE WAS AMAZING. YOU BURIED THE LEAD.

"Come again?"

THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY LOVELY, RORY. I HAD NO IDEA YOU COULD SING LIKE THAT!

He was blushing a little. "Aw, thanks, Grace. That song always worked on Bridget, my little sister.

JILLIAN WAS POSITIVELY CAPTIVATED. SO WAS I. Grace gave him a shy smile then quickly looked at the floor.

"Have I told you how pretty you look tonight?" Grace felt her cheeks flame even more. "That scarf is the exact color of your eyes."

Grace turned the tables on him. DID I MENTION HOW HANDSOME YOU LOOK? THAT SHIRT REALLY BRINGS OUT YOUR EYES.

It was Rory's turn to blush. "Thanks." There was an awkward pause then Rory said, "Shall we resume the movie?"

Grace wrote, LET ME CLEAN UP FIRST.

"I'll help."

Grace shook her head and signed, _Would you please go check on the baby?_

"Sure thing." Grace quickly cleaned up the pizza and plates. After putting one slice in the fridge for Mr. Laskey, she wrapped the rest of the leftover pizza for Rory to take home then dug in her purse for breath mints.

Rory checked on a fast-asleep Jillian. He pulled a roll of mints from his pocket and quickly chewed up a few. They met back in the living room and sat next to each other on the couch. Grace pressed play and _Lord of the Rings_ resumed. After a minute Rory took her hand and intertwined their fingers. Grace smiled and glanced at their hands then tried to sneak a peek at his face. He was staring straight at the screen.

They both kept trying to steal discreet looks at each other without the other noticing. They accidentally looked at each other at the same time and caught, just smiled. Rory put his arm around her and she snuggled into his side.

Grace didn't know why either of them were pretending to still watch the movie. They both knew where this was heading.

Rory was suddenly nervous to make his move. He didn't know why, he'd wanted to snog her from the first day he talked to her. Luckily, or not, he didn't have to worry about it. They both heard the front door open as the Laskeys returned home. They stood up and Rory turned off the movie.

Grace had a brief conversation with Mrs. Laskey about Jillian while Mr. Laskey and Rory exchanged small talk. Mrs. Laskey paid Grace then watched as the teenagers crossed the street to Grace's house.

Mr. and Mrs. Kelley were out with friends so Rory called Brittany for a ride home. Grace wouldn't let him walk home alone this late at night. "After my conversation with Brittany last night, I'm half afraid Lord Tubbington will be the one driving," he joked.

I HAVE TO MEET THIS CAT!

They sat on the front porch swing waiting for Brittany. "I had fun tonight. Jillian is a little sweetheart."

SHE'S TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOU'RE WELCOME TO HELP ME SIT ANYTIME.

"'Twould be a pleasure, for sure."

SPEAKING OF SITTING, I OWE YOU HALF OF THIS. Grace pulled out the money Mrs. Laskey had paid her.

"Oh, no. No. This is plenty," Rory said, patting the wrapped leftovers in his lap. "Introducing me to _good_ pizza, with pineapple no less, _and_ your company was more than payment."

BUT IF YOU HADN'T SANG HER TO SLEEP, SHE WOULD STILL BE CRYING. THAT'S SOMETHING I CAN'T DO.

"Oh, I doubt that."

BEEN THERE. DONE THAT.

Rory was working up the nerve to make another move when Brittany pulled up and honked. They stood and Grace walked him to the car. She waved at Brittany who smiled and returned her wave.

"At least the cat isn't driving," he chuckled. Grace grinned and nodded. "Thanks again. We'll talk tomorrow?"

Grace nodded and signed, _Thanks for your help. I had a good time._

"Me, too." Rory gave Grace a big hug. "I'll text you tomorrow." She nodded against his shoulder. He squeezed her tight then they stepped back. Rory gave her a final smile as he climbed in next to Brittany.

* * *

><p>Grace couldn't stop smiling as she got ready for bed. They had been <em>so<em> close to their first kiss. _If he __hadn't been holding the baby when he was singing I would have tackled him right then,_ she thought. His voice had absolutely made her weak in the knees.

This was one of the times that Grace wished she still had a voice. She was so happy she felt like humming or singing at the top of her lungs. Since she couldn't, she did the next best thing, she blasted music as she danced around. After a few songs she fell panting onto her bed. Her cheeks were starting to ache from the smile she couldn't wipe off her face. Once her breathing returned to normal she turned the music low and checked her email. She had one marked _urgent_ from Tina. Puzzled, she opened it.

_You were SO right, Mike's eyes practically popped out of his head! We didn't even make it halfway through the movie and it's one of his very favorites! He loved the outfit and couldn't keep his hands off the leather corset. ;) You are my new stylist. THANKS SO MUCH!_

_How was your non-date with Rory? I want DETAILS! Email or text me tomorrow, Mike's waiting… =) xoxo Tina_

Grace hadn't had a girlfriend to talk, gossip and share secrets with in so long, she started crying. _Happy tears,_ she reminded herself. _Rory, Tina, Mike…I'm so lucky._ More happy tears fell as she finished getting ready for bed and turned out the lights. She fell asleep, still smiling.

* * *

><p>Brittany talked the whole way home, but Rory didn't hear a word. He was re-living the whole evening with Grace. He had <em>almost<em> kissed her a few times, but he got shy at the last minute. _Maybe I need to talk to Finn Hudson. Or Mike. I've really got to take Grace out on a proper date. _

Rory was excited that tomorrow was Sunday. He'd get to call his family and he wanted to tell his mother all about Grace.

* * *

><p>Grace got up early and went to the 7:15 church service. She was home by nine and started doing her homework. Around eleven she took a break and emailed Tina about her evening with Rory. Her phone beeped with a text. It was from Rory.<p>

_I had a really good time last night. What are your plans today? _

_I'm doing homework, laundry. Nothing exciting. You?_

_Same. Would you like to study together?_

Grace took several minutes to reply. Finally, _Would you like to come for dinner? My parents would like to meet you and get to know you a little._

_That would be nice._

_I apologize in advance for them. =/_

_LOL. Don't worry, all parents are the same. Should I bring anything? _

_Only your books, we'll study first._

_What time?_

_How much homework do you have?_

_Algebra and English._

_I have English and Bio. How about 2?_

_Sounds fine._

_Do you need a ride?_

_No, Brittany has decided to be my chauffeur this week._

_How's she doing?_

_She seems quieter. Spends a LOT of time with her cat._

_Why don't you invite her, too?_

_Really?_

_Yeah. She's probably lonely. _

Rory hung his head. _I'll ask her._

_See you around 2?_

_Will do._

_Oh, anything you don't like or are allergic to?_

_I can't really eat spicy food and I don't like peppers of any sort._

_You'll fit in just fine here. What about Brittany?_

_I just know she eats a lot of sugar._

_Okay…really going now. Later._

_Bye._

Grace spent the next thirty minutes cleaning her room then went downstairs, ate a quick lunch and made something special for dessert.

She went upstairs and changed her outfit three times. _It's just studying and dinner with the parents. _Grace couldn't help herself, she was excited. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had anyone over.

Her parents were excited, too. They were glad Grace was making friends. So far they'd only met Tina, but they'd heard a lot about Rory.

* * *

><p>He arrived precisely at two. WHERE'S BRITTANY?<p>

"She had plans with her cat. Something about a play date." He shrugged.

OH. COME ON IN. WE'LL SAY HI TO MOM AND DAD THEN STUDY.

They went into the kitchen. "Hullo, Mr. and Mrs. Kelley. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Rory said as he shook their hands.

"Rory, so nice to meet you!" Mrs. Kelley smiled. She couldn't help noticing the way Grace just beamed around him.

"What's on the agenda for the afternoon?" Mr. Kelley asked.

"English, Biology and Algebra, sir."

"Eww. Well you guys, don't work too hard."

_We're going to use the dining room, okay? _Grace signed.

"Fine, dear. Rory, I hope chicken is okay for dinner."

"I love chicken, Mrs. Kelley."

"Oh, good."

_Ok, mom. We have work to do. _Grace led Rory to the dining room and they spread their books out. They did their English assignment together, then Rory started his Algebra while Grace tackled Biology. They finished around four thirty.

Grace stood and stretched. _Wanna take a walk?_ she signed.

"Sure." Grace let her mom know then they went outside. There was a small park nearby so they walked there and found a quiet spot away from people.

"I think we should talk about what's going to happen at school tomorrow," Rory started.

Grace sighed. _I know,_ she signed. She took the cap off her marker and wrote, AT THE VERY LEAST, I'M EXPECTING TO GET SLUSHIED SOME MORE. I THINK THEY'VE BEEN HOLDING BACK BECAUSE OF FIGGINS' WARNING.

"What about Santana?"

Grace shrugged. HONESTLY, I DO FEEL SORRY FOR HER. SHE MUST BE REALLY SAD AND LONELY. TINA TOLD ME SHE JUST CAME OUT AND NOW BRITTANY'S DUMPED HER AND IT SOUNDS LIKE THE GLEE CLUB WERE THE ONLY REAL FRIENDS SHE HAD AND THEY'RE MAD AT HER, TOO.

"Most of the club wants her kicked out for what she did to you, but Mr. Schue said he can't. They were also upset that you didn't report her or the slushie attack."

WHAT'S THE POINT? WHAT'S THE MOST THAT COULD HAPPEN? I DON'T KNOW WHO THE ATTACKERS WERE, I DIDN'T REALLY SEE THEIR FACES. THEY'D GET AWAY WITH IT AND BE ON ME EVEN WORSE. LIKE I SAID, I'VE BEEN THROUGH WORSE. I KNOW I'M IN FOR IT. I'LL HANDLE IT.

She let him finish reading then erased and added, I JUST DON'T WANT YOU, TINA, MIKE OR ANYONE ELSE TO GET CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE.

"Don't worry about us, we've all been through it, we'll survive. And I'd gladly take a slushie for you."

I DON'T WANT YOU TO. Grace sighed again. I'M SORRY EVERYONE IS UPSET. IF I'D SEEN OR RECOGNIZED A FACE, I WOULD REPORT IT…I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE. THIS HAS BEEN SUCH A NICE WEEKEND, I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT.

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

NO, I APPRECIATE YOUR CONCERN I REALLY DO. IT'S VERY SWEET OF YOU. WE SHOULD HEAD BACK AND SEE IF MOM NEEDS ANY HELP. AND PLEASE, NOT A WORD TO MY PARENTS ABOUT ANY OF THIS, OKAY?

"Alright." Rory stood and pulled her to her feet, not letting go of her hand as they strolled around the duck pond then headed back to her house.

They cleaned up their books then he asked, "Can I set the table for you, Mrs. Kelley?"

"Why thank you, Rory. Such a nice boy! Your parents raised you right."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell me mam that."

"Grace can show you where everything is."

They set the table then Grace took Rory on a tour of the house. They stopped in her room for a few minutes. Instead of pictures everywhere like most teenager's rooms, Grace's was floor to ceiling shelves full of books and music. "Wow, it looks like a library or a music store in here," he commented as he perused the titles.

I'VE ALWAYS LOVED READING AND MUSIC AND, THESE PAST SEVERAL YEARS, I REALLY DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS SO I GUESS THESE BECAME MY SUBSTITUTES FOR THEM. NOW YOU KNOW WHAT A BIG NERD I AM.

"You're not a nerd, Grace Kelley. At least no bigger a one than I am. Back home, if not for my family, I would spend all my time alone reading and singing."

I DON'T BELIEVE THAT.

"'Tis true. Except for singing in the church choir. I have a few friends, but I spent a lot of time alone."

WHY'S THAT?

Rory shrugged one shoulder. "Don't know. Guess I was kind of shy. I have an older brother, Declan, _everyone_ loves Declan. He's handsome, outgoing, smart, athletic, the life of the party. I was always being compared to him by our teachers and neighbors. I lived in his shadow and I got tired of competing, so I became the quiet, studious one. No one back home even knows I can sing, except maybe me mam."

REALLY?

"Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and he's never been anything but kind to me. It wasn't him. I just never felt…_good enough_ so I kind of…hid from everyone."

Grace gave him a small smile. I KNOW THAT GAME VERY WELL.

"I'm trying to be the opposite here. Not the shy, quiet one that backs down. I'm trying to be the _real _me, I guess."

WELL KEEP IT UP BECAUSE I HAPPEN TO REALLY LIKE THE REAL YOU.

Rory smiled. He wanted to kiss her right then, but he didn't think her parents would approve of him snogging their daughter in her bedroom. Just then Mrs. Kelley called up the stairs that dinner was ready.

During dinner there was a lot of lively conversation and lame jokes courtesy of Mr. Kelley.

_Can't say I didn't warn you about my dad, _Grace signed to Rory as she rolled her eyes at his latest corny joke.

Mr. and Mrs. Kelley were delighted to see Grace enjoying herself so much and thrilled that Rory could follow the conversation when she signed to her parents. Mrs. Kelley excused herself to the kitchen to check on dessert.

Mr. Kelley found her there wiping tears away. He put his arms around her. "I know. I know."

"It's been so long since she's had a friend. And he's such a lovely boy."

Mr. Kelley smiled. "Afraid I can't object if he wants to start dating her."

"Oh, he does. It's written all over his face."

Mr. Kelley kissed the top of his wife's head. "Pull yourself together, dear." Mrs. Kelley wiped her eyes and picked up the pie Grace had made. Mr. Kelley followed her back to the dining room with plates and forks.

"Everything was so delicious, Mrs. Kelley, thank you so much."

"Oh, you haven't tasted anything yet. Grace made this pie special for you."

"You did?" he asked looking at her across the table, pleasure clearly written on his face.

Grace nodded and blushed.

"I hear you just recently discovered the joy of peanut butter," Mrs. Kelley said.

"Oh, yes. It's absolutely heavenly."

"Well, we're all peanut butter lovers in this house," Mr. Kelley said.

Mrs. Kelley had cut a big slice and placed it in front of Rory. "Grace's Peanut Butter Cream Pie."

"Wow! It smells amazing." He waited until they were all served and Mr. Kelley picked up his fork. Rory took a bite and closed his eyes. They were all watching him in anticipation. "Oh. My. Goodness. This is the most delectable thing I've ever eaten."

Grace grinned. She could tell by his face that he _really_ liked it. They all watched as he slowly savored each bite.

"So glad you like it. Grace is an excellent baker," Mrs. Kelley gushed.

Grace rolled her eyes. _Mom!_ she signed. When they were done Rory insisted on doing the dishes. He and Grace convinced her parents to take a leisurely walk around the neighborhood while they cleaned up.

"Do you think he's just buttering us up so he can date Grace?" Mr. Kelley asked his wife as they strolled.

"No, I think he's just a _really _nice boy."

"Yeah, me, too."

Rory and Grace cleared the table, put the leftovers away then filled the dishwasher. Grace washed the few big pots while Rory dried.

"Your parents are great," Rory said.

Grace nodded. _I'm pretty lucky, _she signed. She put away the pots while Rory wiped the counters.

"I guess I should be getting home soon," Rory said. "It's been a lovely day, Grace. Thank you."

I ENJOYED IT TOO, AS DID MY PARENTS.

"They must not get out much," he said with a chuckle.

Grace signed, _LOL, they don't._

When her parents returned, Mrs. Kelley gave Rory a plastic container with a piece of pie in it. "You must come over and do homework and have some more," she said.

Grace shook her head at her mother's obvious attempt. _Mom!_

"Thanks again for the lovely dinner, Mrs. Kelley."

"You're so very welcome, dear," she said as she gave him a hug. "We hope to see you again, soon."

"Yes, ma'am. I'd like that, too."

Mr. Kelley and Grace drove Rory home. They discreetly held hands in the backseat, his thumb rubbing little circles on the back of her hand. When they arrived at Brittany's house, they both got out of the car.

Rory leaned down and said, "Thanks again, Mr. Kelley. I had a lovely time."

"So did we, Rory. Don't be a stranger."

"Thank you, sir."

Rory and Grace looked at each other. He wanted to at least hug her, but with her father sitting right there he didn't think it would be appropriate. "I'll see you tomorrow, Grace."

She nodded and smiled. He helped her into the front seat and shut the door. With a final wave he turned and walked into the house.

"He seems like a nice boy," Mr. Kelley said as they pulled onto the street.

_He is._

"Are you two…"

_Dad!_

"Your mother and I wouldn't object to it, you know."

_Please, just stop. We aren't dating. Yet._

Mr. Kelley couldn't resist teasing his daughter a little more about Rory as they drove home.

Grace got ready for bed, still thinking of Rory. He sent her a good night text just as she crawled under the covers.

* * *

><p>Rory was just about to turn out the light when Grace replied with a <em>Sweet Dreams.<em> Rory smiled. After the weekend he'd just had, he certainly _would_ have sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Aww, let's hear it for fluff! **

**I think I needed this in anticipation of the hellish week I'm about to have. I have to go head to head with a lying biotch at work and will probably end up getting disciplined for it. I am trying to let karma take care of it, but she's hurting other people with her lies so I have to stand up to her.**

**Thanks to everyone for your lovely reviews-so kind of you and much appreciated. **

**Next chapter may be quite awhile…really depends how this week goes for me. (Luckily, it's a four day week).**


End file.
